Love's Mysreries
by Kigofan24
Summary: Kim and shego come together after Shego faint's will everyone be okay with it? find out here. Rated T just incase.


_Love's Mysteries _

"_Well well Kimmie" Shego said a little smirk creeping across her face. " So you going to come over here or not!" Kim shot back. They were at yet another Dr. Drakken lair. "Now why would I do that?" Shego said trying to act innocent . "B-because your just Shego!" Kim said glaring at the green villaness. Surprisingly Shego said nothing and yet did not attack . Drakken ,Ron, and Kim where at a loss of words as to why Shego didn't attack. "Sh-Shego" Drakken said nervously glancing between her and Kim. 'What's wrong?' Kim asked herself. "Shego are you all right?" Kim asked. All of a sudden Shego collapsed and Kim's instincts jumped into action as she darted toward Shego as an attempt to save her from head injury's. "Shego!" cried Drakken who looked at his sidekick his face full of worry. "KP!" Ron cried seeing his friend run toward the falling woman. "Shego , Shego please wake up!" Kim cried shaking her long time foe. Shego slowly opened her eyes "Kimmie is that you?" she asked. A smile almost crossed her face but it slowly died as others entered the room. "What the **HELL **happened?" Shego screamed catching Kim off guard causing her to topple over. "Shego are you all right?" Kim asked a small look of concern on her face. "No! I just blacked out if you didn't notice!" Shego screamed but seeing the look of concern calmed down and tried again. "Cupcake" Shego said as sweetly as possible before seeing the look of love into terror into love again. Without anyone knowing what was happening maybe not even herself Kim ran over and hugged Shego. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight including Shego's the shock passed except Shego's when Kim stepped back. "Shego I'm sorry I don't know…" Kim was cut short by warm and strong arms wrapped around her. What surprised her and everyone else was that they where Shego's arm's. Everyone stared as the two seemed to whisper something to each other that surprised them both. "I love you." Shego said with caution causing Kim to nearly faint. "Kim you all right?" Shego asked "I- I'm fine. I love you too." Kim said. "Hey KP what's going on?" Ron asked "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" was Kim's only reply but Shego broke in "Kim was just going to turn us in." Shego stated. " And your going to let her?" Drakken asked in disbelief "Sure why not?" Shego shrugged. " So KP just call GJ and we can go home." "Na not this time." Kim said winking at Shego. "Kim why did you have a look of sheer terror on your face?" Shego asked as everyone stared making the redhead blush. "Get them to leave and I'll tell you." Kim said to Shego as the older woman lighted her hands giving them a hint to leave. Drakken and Ron left after sharing a worried expression half expecting a fight to break out. "leave now!" Shego said "All right Kim spill it. What's up?" "Honestly I was terrified of you leaving me." Kim said "Kim I'm fine I know that was scary but (wrapping an arm around her) I'm not going anywhere." Shego said leading Kim to the door. "now you two get going and I'll see you tomorrow" she said winking at Kim. Kim blushed slightly Ron looks at both women his thought racing Drakken does the same and earns a glare from Shego. "Behave yourself Shego." "Oh all right. Spoil sport" Shego said _

_**1 month later**_

_Ron and Kim are walking in the mall and see Shego and Drakken. Shego waves them over as the men exchange confused glances. "So Kim" Ron said to Kim who was up ahead with Shego. " Yes" Kim answered " So what's going on with you and Possible Shego?" Drakken blurted out. Startled by the outburst Shego and Kim shared nervous glances. "Yeah Kim what's going on?" Ron asked "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Shego asked "Tell them together." Kim said "we're dating." Kim and Shego said in unison. Jaws dropped people fainted but the two people who they expected to do something just stood there blinking in a haze. "Ron Dr. D are you all right?" they said in unison. "Shego are you crazy!" Drakken yelled "Kim Possible! Our arch nemesis! Wait, Shego your brilliant! Luring Kim Possible with false emotion!" Drakken yelled. Ron was silent "Ron?" Kim said. As soon as he heard that he attacked Drakken "Ron get off of him!" Kim screamed "What sick ray did you hit her with this time?" Ron screamed at a scared Drakken. "Nothing! I swear!" Drakken screamed now attacking Ron. "Shego you get Drakken I'll get Ron!" Kim said. Kim and Shego pulled them off of each other "Kim why are you dating her? She's older and a girl!" Ron screamed "So it bothers you that she's a girl?" "well yes" Ron said to Kim. With that Kim burst into tears and ran off. "See what you did!" Shego screamed as her hands ignited. As she started to shoot plasma balls they heard Kim yell "HELP!". With that Shego started to run toward the cry . Turning back she says "you coming or not?" "Not" Ron answers. "You hate her cause she's gay? Some best friend." Shego says before taking off. When Shego arrived she sees Kim covered in blood and draped over something. "Kimmie?" Shego says eyes full of worry. Kim looks up with eyes full of tears but not about Ron "I couldn't stop them in time." Kim says in between sobs. Now Shego sees what Kim was draped over, a little girl about 8 years old shot in the chest. With Kim still crying she wrapped her arms around Kim to calm her down. When they stand up almost immediately Kim dropped back down unconscious Shego catches her right before she hits the floor. "Kimmie? Kim wake up!" Shego screams crying. Kim slowly laces their fingers together before opening her eyes to a crying Shego and a surprised mall. "Shego what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kim asks barely above a whisper before moving her hand up to Shego's face. Shego's face beamed at seeing Kim awake "you fainted" "really? Why?" Kim asked . "You tell me pumpkin." Shego said full of worry. All of a sudden Drakken comes running up " Where's Ron" Kim asked "uh he kind of uh" "Drakken!" "he kind of left". With that Kim started to cry again " All right I'm going to go talk to Ron!" Shego said_

_**Outside the mall**_

"_Okay what is your problem Stoppable? Kim is in there crying because of you and I don't like it!" Shego said her hand igniting. "well serves her right!" Ron told Shego _


End file.
